<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is an impostor among us/Hay un impostor entre nosotros (En Español) by SophiaArrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541607">There is an impostor among us/Hay un impostor entre nosotros (En Español)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaArrow/pseuds/SophiaArrow'>SophiaArrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaArrow/pseuds/SophiaArrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Negro a escuchado rumores de un impostor que se infiltra en naves, se hace pasar por un tripulante, y que su objetivo es asesinar a todos los demás tripulantes. Negro esta seguro que hay un impostor en su nave...y hará cualquier cosa posible para capturar a ese impostor...cueste lo que cueste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ¿Quién es el impostor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/686896">Show Yourself - Among Us Animation (original song)</a> by CG5.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Espero que les guste la historia! Solo trate de escribir algo con las increíbles ideas y teorías que había en los comentarios del video xd </p><p>Iba a escribir algo mas serio y largo, pero al final me di cuenta de lo horrible que me salía, así que opte por usar el estilo que e visto en algunas historias en "Wattpad", espero que no este tan mal xd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> <b>Negro sabe que hay un impostor en la nave.<b><br/>
No sabe quien, pero está determinado a atraparlo y evitar que le haga daño a nadie más.<br/>
¿Quién es confiable?<br/>
¿Quién miente?<br/>
Son preguntas que rodean su mente constantemente<br/>
¿QUIEN ES EL IMPOSTOR?</b></b></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Azul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> Azul siempre está solo, ¿Será él el impostor?<br/>
Negro intento seguirlo una vez, pero no lo vio asesinar a nadie, ¿Es esa una prueba de su inocencia?<br/>
No, seguramente sabe que lo está siguiendo, y está intentando esconder el hecho de que es el impostor ante él.<br/>
No funcionaria</p>
  <h4>Azul es sospechoso</h4>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Naranja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> Naranja se queda mucho tiempo en las tareas, ¿Será él el impostor?

<br/>Una vez Negro le pregunto al respecto, y Naranja solo respondio que eran complicadas para el, que era un poco torpe.<br/>
Negro penso en una respuesta mas probable. Había más probabilidades de que él no hiciera ninguna tarea, y que solo fingía hacer estas para poder engañarlos a todos pensando que no era el impostor.<br/>
No funcionaria</p>
  <h4>Naranja es sospechoso</h4>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>